Together Forever
by Pink Pal
Summary: Morgana has been feeling lonely recently, being stuck in her little hut in a forest with nothing to do but sleep and stare out the window. Meanwhile, Mordred is finding his time in Camelot miserable and is starting to regret his desicion to abandon Morgana and side with Arthur. When Mordred and Morgana meet in the forest one day, their lives change for the better forever...


**Together Forever**

**This is a one page, one shot story of Mordred and Morgana sharing a romantically good moment (I hear some "Awws!" going on!) Anyway, enjoy!**

Morgana sighed heavily as she stared out the window of her ancient, little hut set in the deepest part of a forest. She wished she had some company, someone to cuddle up to at night to keep her warm, someone to talk to, just someone to spend her time with. She never managed to amuse herself no matter how hard she tried, she was growing so bored and fed up now. Staring out the window at all the trees and sleeping in her rock hard bed was all she could actually do. Sometimes she went out for walks in the forest, avoiding the Knights of Camelot, her enemies, whenever they were passing through on hunts. It wasn't much of a life, but Morgana was getting used to it...in a way.

Mordred was strolling through the forest, searching for herbs to give to Gaius so he could make more potions to treat all the many patients he got visiting him every day. He had to admit, ever since deciding to stop his alliance with Morgana and side with her brother and worst enemy King Arthur, he had been feeling so lonely. Merlin always seemed to be suspicious of his motives, Gaius was always too busy making potions and treating his ill patients, Arthur was always training out on the field, Guinevere showed little to no interest in him as she doesn't even know him like he doesn't know her either, and the other knights were always playing irritating pranks on him that he never found funny but they did. Whereas Morgana was always there for him, she always stood by him, talked to him, never played any lame jokes on him, was never too busy to see him...she had always been there for him. Yet he betrayed her by joining Arthur in his battle against Morgana. That was a decision he was starting to regret...

Morgana yawned. Who knew staring out of a window could be so tiring? It was probably because there was nothing new or interesting to look at. Only trees and flowers, the usual. Exhausted, Morgana was about to head for her bed to have a nap when something tall that was moving caught her eye. She peered curiously at the approaching figure, trying to make out who or what it was. As the figure became closer, she gasped in shock as she finally identified her old ally. "Mordred?" she breathed.

Mordred had noticed the strange, pitch-black hut and wanted to investigate it, to see if anyone was inside it. He had always been curious and inquisitive about everything, something that made people forever question him out of suspicion. Once he was standing outside the door, eager to open it and go inside, the rusty old door handle stiffly creaked down and the door swung open. Mordred instantly got into a fighting stance, preparing himself for whatever was going to come out the hut. A low growl reverted in his throat when Morgana stepped outside, looking surprised yet somewhat delighted to see him.

"Mordred!"

"Hello again, Morgana."

"Oh dear, you don't sound very happy to see me! What's the matter?"

"You should know! Don't start playing games with me, Morgana! I know what you are, an evil witch, consumed with darkness and hatred!"

"I do have feelings you know! And right now my feelings are hurting!"

"And I couldn't care less!"

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

"It's not what you do to me, it's what you do to Arthur!"

"I can't understand why you like him so much, Mordred! He would have you dead if he discovered your magic powers!"

"That's not his fault! It's his father's! Uther forced him to arrest many sorcerers and watch them die, and he told him his beliefs on magic to make him to believe the same! You can't blame Arthur for wanting to make his father feel proud of him as his son!"

"Don't pity him! I am Uther's daughter and while Uther was alive, even when I had to watch all those poor people get killed at his ruthless hands and listen to him telling me about the 'evil' of magic, I always protested to his actions of arresting and executing sorcerers like you and I! Magic is not a curse, it's a gift, and we magic holders should roam freely because of it! And I intend to make that happen once again! I will bring the old ways back so we can all live together in peace once again with no more murderous tyrants! I promise you that, Mordred!"

"Killing Arthur won't achieve anything, Morgana! It will only make you as bad as him!"

"Stop standing up for him! You're fighting a battle you know you can't win! Besides, what do Arthur and his friends care about you? Do they ever have time for you or even bother to make any time to see you? Do they treat you well and not annoy you? Do they even like you and trust you?"

Mordred paused. Morgana had made a point. No one in Camelot ever had any time to see them, they were always too busy...or they just didn't want to bother making time to see him. The Knights of Camelot were always playing pranks on him that drove him mad, but even when he showed he was mad they still found it funny! Merlin didn't trust him and Gwen just wasn't bothered about him! He felt so lonely, so unloved...

Morgana smirked slyly when she saw Mordred's upset expression. Her plan was working...

"Exactly my point! They don't care for you Mordred...well, not as much as I do anyway..." pointed out Morgana, gazing wondrously into Mordred's watering eyes. Mordred couldn't believe it. After the way he treated her, betraying her, attacking her, she STILL cared for him! He felt so guilty, so cruel, he should have never treat Morgana like that.

"How come you still like me, even after all I've done to you!" questioned Mordred. Morgana stroked his hair lovingly. "Because you're one of my kind, and you were only doing what you thought was best for you! I don't want to bring you to my side to make you evil! I want you to join me, so you're free and safe from Arthur and his wrong laws! I love you, Mordred! I always have done and I always will! You're a lovable young man, and those Camelotians or whatever you want to call them, shouldn't treat you so bad, you deserve respect and trust! And will give you those things, I will love you till the day I die...if you join me! Just say you will, and we will live happily and peacefully together, forever! Come on Mordred, I know you want to! So don't feel afraid, speak your heart! Say yes and I will be the happiest lady alive!" she pleaded, taking both his hands and pressing them against her chest so he could feel her now-beating-fast heart. Mordred smiled, it felt so good.

He had been such a fool to abandon Morgana and pledge his allegiance to Camelot when they didn't even care about him! Whereas Morgana had always cared about him, and still does. "I should join her side, I'd be a lot happier with her company and at least she knows what's right and wrong around here because I don't have a clue anymore! Yeah, say yes Mordred, well, what wrongs could ever happen?" asked Mordred's mind to Mordred.

Mordred nodded his head confidently at Morgana, who breathed in heavily with excitement, expecting an agreement to her offer. "I will." concluded Mordred. Morgana squealed with delight and hugged Mordred so hard he could barely breathe! Chuckling joyfully, Mordred swept Morgana off the ground and carried her away back to her hut in his arms bridal style. He felt like he was going to be with her for a while, infact they'd probably be staying together forever!


End file.
